epic_rap_battles_of_alienryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Big Chill vs Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Big Chill vs Ultimate Cannonbolt is a future installment of ERBOA. Characters * Ultimate Big Chill * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Ultimate Echo Echo * Ultimate Gravattack * Ultimate Humungousaur Lyrics Ultimate Big Chill Imagine a Prypiat trapped within his suit, Finally gets free then is put back in it by you. Now imagine a Kylmyyn, just after simulation. Defeated a wind turtle who had just swept the nation! Try to fight me, CB, you might just be confused and dizzy! I'll bring Sunder back and we'll blow the roof off this hizzy! I was used for an action game, you're riding round on Pisciss gettin vertigo. If you can rap as fast as you lose that game, then ready, set, go! I rock China and Bellwood, and still look cool. You've dropped down to last, past that missile shooting fool! If you're that good an Ultimate, you'd have been used in Tokyo. You're not on a roll, quit lyin, your spikes are growin like Pinnochio. I produce fire so cold that it burns, as experienced by Vulkanus. You're a spikeball, the opposite of logical, could be beat by Galapagus. Omniverse may have neglected me, but I don't see you there either. You can't even rap once I go to take a breather! Big Chill freezes Ultimate Cannonbolt in sphere form, who breaks out of it by turning back to normal. Ultimate Cannonbolt Your raps aren't even Too Hot to Handle. Stop trying to beat me, go light the Midnight Man's Candle. People can predict me, you're trapped with one face like Billy Billions. Can't cloak yourself in CD while I'm the only Original Series Sentience! I'm Ultimate Cannonbolt, the superior of P'andor, My inferiors are the mutt and salamander! My spikes are enormous, lookin sharper than the man that the girls go crazy for! You're more horrible than the mechanics of Vilgax Attacks' cheat board! C'mon! Fire flames and a fever to fail with Aggregor! I held on to the last piece the team was lookin for! I'm on a roll with these rhymes just like I was racing! My rhymes are like your wings, they can't be embraced! Ultimate Echo Echo Stop! Give me the mic, y'all are done for the night. Cannonbolt, what a Cannondolt, hardly put up a fight. There's hardly an ep I know ya from. And I see more spikes from your fan-made Mad devolved form. You tried to go against Sunder but you couldn't do that. Azmuth showed up and you automatically turned back. That's true, it's a fact, BTP that. Now onto Big Chill, the fag. Due to Hit Em Where They Live, a failure's what I label you. It looks like something Ultimate Saur could do. Ask anybody, "Who's your favorite blue Ultimate?" No one's gonna say "That rolling spike ball, mate!" Sounds that I make ain't the... sharpest. But they definitely aren't... retarded. Ultimate Echo Echo is a... genius. Loud ass motherfucker, from my sound disk to my penis! Ultimate Gravattack Genius is a powerful word, but you've got no reason to use it. I've got the gravity of the situation, now let's get down to it. Every moon I have has gravity, every single move a species moved exactly how I wanna move them. Do another hit and get it right, Ultimatrix on Vulcanus' back side. I make you learn to use me, I'm the core of Albedo's pride. Drop Clockwork, rotate The Worst, beat the Red Iceberg and the Turtle. Ultimate CB is the worst idea since that Bowser Dinosaur! Ultimate Humungousaur I've had enough of your shit, so let the master rap... When Antonio crossed me, i made sure he took a nap! I came back up from Kevin, then i survived Atomix... There's only one thing you need in a battle, and that's motherfucking missiles! Forced Old George in an agreement by my motherfucking missiles! Even my sentient form got a taste of the motherfucking missiles! Forcing Ben into Way Big, and I still gave him the missile... From UAF to Omniverse, now I got bone missiles! Check my appearance list, then get your asses kicked by the mace... All your powers are copies of the original, you're all so wasted! I give Albedo what he loves, all the fans say I'm overrated! But it doesn't matter 'cause you've all just been jaded! I diss so large, I make Ultimate Way Big jealous! The reason I'm winning is because all of you are so helpless! Poll Who Won? Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate Cannonbolt Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Gravattack Ultimate Humungousaur